User talk:194.83.16.10
__TOC__ Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. : 12:39, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for one (1) month. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 12:41, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 1 month for vandalism. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 12:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Welcome to the Call of Duty Wiki. Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your did not appear to be constructive, and has been reverted. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: *Removing information from articles *Spamming articles *Adding inappropriate/rude/offensive comments/pictures to articles *Creating spam pages *Uploading offensive/rude images *Adding incorrect information to articles multiple times *Undoing perfectly good edits *Renaming pages to incorrect/inappropriate names Please use the sandbox for any non-mischievous test edits you would like to make, and it is strongly recommended to read the policy page to learn more about contributing constructively to this wiki and knowing what is and what is not allowed. If you continue vandalizing, you will be subject to a block. Remember that all vandalism can be undone within a few seconds. Thank you. :Further vandalism may result in a block from an admin. Next time could be a block. 14:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 3 months for vandalism. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 18:24, May 7, 2014 (UTC)